Raising Emma
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Totally AU: Snow grabbed the phone and punched in the number on the screen, Emma it had to be her daughter, her sweet, innocent, darling Emma.
1. Chapter 1

_Snow White watched her husband, her one true love carry their daughter away sword in one hand baby Emma in the other. As soon as they were out of sight Snow wept bitterly she wept for her father, she wept for her people, she wept for all she had lost and she wept for all she would lose. But mostly she wept for her daughter all they would miss with her._

* * *

Mary Margaret sat up in bed her cheeks where wet with tears and her heart felt broken. Mary Margaret shook her head to dislodge the strange dream from her head and got ready for her day as she fixed her self scrambled eggs for breakfast she flipped on the TV.

"-Found alone on the side of a road, if anyone has any information on the whereabouts of baby Emma's parents please call..." _Emma._ Snow blinked as if waking up from a dream. _Emma. Baby. Emma._ Snow grabbed the phone and punched in the number on the screen, Emma it had to be her daughter, her sweet, innocent, darling Emma. The phone rang and rang until finally there was an answer

"Hello my name is Mary Margaret Blanchard, I'm baby Emma's mother. Please... where's my daughter?"

* * *

Snow paced it had taken months and lots of paperwork but she had finally gotten custody of her daughter she'd have to be careful now of coarse, her stepmother could not know Emma was here, she had to find James's grave and tell him Emma was safe, there was so much to do but then again she had twenty- eight years to do it. Just then there was a knock at the door Snow rushed for the door heart racing, not even taking a moment to compose herself she opened the door on the other side was a young woman about age twenty-five dressed in a red business suit and black pumps who introduced herself as Clara Walters the case worker, Clara's light brown hair was pulled into a professional looking bun and had a nice smile but what drew Snow's attention the most was the baby carrier on her arm containing a now six month old, sleeping baby Emma. Clara noticed Snow's gaze and smiled

"She's an angel Ms. Blanchard" she said handing Snow the carrier

"Did she give you any trouble?" Snow asked

"None at all" Snow smiled

"Ms. Blanchard, are you sure you don't want to press charges? Your stepmother committed a crime." Ah yes, the story Snow had told, that her stepmother for reasons unknown to her had kidnapped baby Emma.

"No" Snow said firmly

"I do not wish to press charges" Clara nodded and wished Snow a good night and good luck. Once alone Snow took Emma out of her carrier Emma woke up and started to fuss

"Shh, sh, shh" Snow whispered

"It's ok Emma, Mommy's here" Emma settled and opened her eyes Snow smiled as tears wet her cheeks

"Hi pretty girl" Snow whispered tears slipped down her cheeks, Emma had James's eyes.

_**This popped into my head and wouldn't leave me be, Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Snow soon found out Emma was not a good sleeper the minute she left the room Emma started crying, thinking she was hurt Snow went running back into the nursery, big fat tears rolled down Emma's cheeks as Snow scooped her up and she quieted sniffling quietly seeing her daughter wasn't hurt Snow sat down in a skillfully placed rocking chair

"You're a little trouble maker aren't you?" Snow asked tickling Emma so she giggled.

"You're like your daddy in that way, he was always getting into trouble" Snow smiled lost in a memory.

* * *

_Snow stood in the nursery when somebody covered her eyes_

_"Guess who?" Snow smiled_

_"I don't know is it Gwain?" She teased_

_"Who the hell is Gwain?" James asked stepping out in front of his heavily pregnant wife_

_"Nobody Charming"_

_"Don't nobody Charming me who is he?" James demanded_

_"Nobody Charming, I swear you're the only one I love" Snow said_

_"I better be" James said Snow smiled seductively_

_"Why, Charming are you jealous?"_

_"Maybe" James said Snow laughed_

_"I love you Charming"_

_"I love you more Snow."_

* * *

Tears filled Snow's eyes

"He loves you so much Emma" Snow whispered

"So very, _very_ much" Snow kissed her daughter's forehead and let a few tears splash down

"He died saving you honey, he loved you that much." A sob broke free of Snow's throat

"I promise I won't let anybody hurt you Emma… I love you so much pretty girl." That night Snow slept in Emma's room in the rocking chair Emma safe in her arms.

_**Super short but really fluffy Review!**_


End file.
